


Astronomical

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [191]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Doctor Who/Arrow. Felicity, companion. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomical

Within three days, Felicity had gone from “it’s bigger on the inside” to helping him rewire core elements of the console.

“I always knew there was a bigger world out there than Las Vegas,” she told him, eyes bright over a cup of tea.

“Much bigger. What do you want to see?”

She smiled like a star being born. “All of it.”


End file.
